The invention relates to doors used to selectively open and close openings in structures. The doors include roll-up garage doors used with buildings having doorways located in a vertical position to-close the doorway and a horizontal position to open the doorway.
Garage doorways in antiquated garages are closed with swinging doors attached to upright supports with hinges. These doors must be moved outwardly to open the doorway. The swinging doors require ground and head clearances to allow the doors to open and close. The designs of the swinging doors are having an architectural renaissance. In order to obviate the clearance requirements of the swinging doors, laterally roll open doors were developed. The roll open doors have a number of vertical sections hinged together in side-by-side relation. The doors are supported on right angle tracks for movement along the tracks between a closed position and an open position. The tracks are mounted on headers above the doorways and side supports extended inwardly from one side of vehicles in the garages. This makes is difficult to access and egress from the side of the vehicles adjacent the open doors. This problem was overcome with roll-up overhead doors. The roll-up overhead doors have horizontal panels that are hinged together. Roller mount the panels on side tracks having vertical and horizontal sections to locate the door in a vertical closed position and an overhead horizontal position.
The invention relates to a roll-up overhead door having a plurality of transverse panels for closing a doorway in a structure, such as a garage. Adjacent panels are connected with hinges to allow the door to articulate from a vertical position to a horizontal position as it moves along the side tracks which support the door adjacent a doorway. A border frame mounted on the front of the panels has openings accommodating a door facade. The frame has upright side members and a transverse top member joined to the side members providing an outline of a doorway for the door facade.
An embodiment of the roll-up overhead door has a plurality f transverse panels comprising a top panel, a bottom panel, and intermediate panels. Hinges connect adjacent panels to allow the door to articulate from a vertical position to a horizontal position as it moves along side tracks which support the door adjacent a doorway. Each panel has framework to cover the inside of the framework. An outside wall of each panel includes sheet members attached to the framework to cover the outside of the framework. The outside sheet members are two or more one-piece wood sheet materials, such as exterior cedar plywood. The lower edges of the outside sheet members overlap an upper portion of the framework of an adjacent panel to provide a stepped interface between adjacent panel which inhibits the flow of wind, dust, water, and snow through the door. A border frame attached to the outside of the panels sets out a pair of openings that simulate side-by-side doorways. The border frame has upright side border frame members on opposite sides of the panels, an upright center border frame member attached to the panels midway between the side members, and a horizontal top border frame member attached to the top panel and joined to the side and center border frame members. A swinging double door facade is imparted on the panel sections between the side and center border frame members. In one modification of the door the center border frame has lower upwardly curved or arched bottom edges aligned with panel sections located between the side and center border frame. The swinging door facade has arched windows located below arch bottom edges of the top border frame. The sheet members of the outside walls of the panels are located below the windows.